


co-created chapters

by testy, testy2, testy2test (testy)



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy2/pseuds/testy2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy2test
Summary: third co-creator added before chapter 3 postedthird co-creator removing self as work co-creator after chapter 3 posted (then original poster updated used "post without preview" to remove third co-creator name stuck in chapter 1 byline)third co-creator again added to whole workfourth co-creator added to whole work after chapter 5 posted





	1. Chapter 1

this is chapter one, single creator


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two, co-creator added


	3. Chapter 3

third chapter, added by second co-creator


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four, posted by third co-creator (added to whole work)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5, added by third co-creator (just added back as work co-creator)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6, posted by third co-creator


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7, posted by fourth co-creator


	8. Chapter 8

eighth chapter, added by fourth co-creator


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9, posted by second co-creator


End file.
